Misadventures of Truth or Dare
by Greakfreak
Summary: Collaberation with a DA friend. It's just randomness on testing and creating relationships between some of our favorate Demigods. Percabeth, Tratie, Chrisse, Nill, Sapphin, Nico/? Rated T for in case.
1. Me

**This is a piece I am writing with one of the best writers I know. She is on DA, check her out as Mogo118. So Enjoy. I am only writing odd # chapters, so my rule, if your going to hate, hate on mine.**

* * *

Percy PoV

Mr. D decided because we are all stupid brats, that he would cause camp to have a thunderstorm. He is on Olympus, so he felt it was

perfect time to torture his favorite heroes. I was sitting on the step of my cabin door, letting the rain get my hair and body wet. I willed

the rain droplets in front of me, making a water serpent. I saw two girls training. Who would train in this weather? I got up and walked

over to them. Clarisse and Annabeth. "What are you two doing?" I asked. "Well Prissy, not all of us like a day off." Clarisse said. "Well,

not all of us want to get sick. Tell her Wise Girl." "Well Percy, usually I would agree, but Clarisse and me haven't had a good duel in

weeks." I stalked off, knowing this was pointless. I knocked on the Zeus cabin door. Piper opened it. "Can you charm speak Clarisse

and Annabeth to get out of the rain?" "Sure. Jason, why don't you get Chris, he can take Clarisse back to her cabin. We should take

them to Percy's so they can at least dry off." "Alright, I'll be back." They all ran out of the cabin. "Hey, Annabeth, Clarisse, you guy

should come to Percy's cabin. Follow me." She said with a hushed voice. I even felt a little attracted. They looked dazed and they

followed Piper to my cabin. Standing outside was Jason, Chris and Travis. "Why are you here Travis?" "Conner is sick with the Flu and

Katie can't come outside because of the weather." "Please, all come in." I said, hinting some sarcasm. They all walked into my cabin.

"Jackson! You tricked us!" Clarisse yelled. "Whatever Clarisse." "Reese, he was preventing you from getting sick." Chris said. "Hey, why

don't we all play truth or dare?" Travis asked. "That's cool with me." I responded. "Isn't that a kids game for kissing parties?" Clarisse

asked. "It is the best game ever!" Travis responded. "should we get some more people?" I asked. "Sure. How about Will and Nyssa,

Sapphire and Dylin and Katie?" I asked, wiggling my eyebrow at Travis as I said Katie's name. "I can grab them quickly," Travis said.

"Alright." I said. He left and we all sat on the many empty beds in my room. He came back later with many wet teens. "What is this

Stoll?" Katie asked. "Yeah, it's to cold to be out!" Sapphire complained. Dylin wrapped his arm around her. "Perce, quit their

complaining." He said. I lifted my hand and all the water came off them, and I deposited it into the fountain. "So, why are we here?" Will

asked. "We are going to play Truth or Dare. We thought it'd be cool if you joined us." I said simply. "Ok then. Who starts?" Will said.

"Me! Travis said. "Truth or Dare Perce?" "Um, dare?" Why did I just do that? "I mean truth!" "Too late my fish friend. I dare you to

strip down to your underwear and skip around in the rain singing row row row your boat." "I hate you." I said. I got up and stripped off

my shirt and jeans, reviling my sea green boxers. All the girls bursted into laughter. I ran outside singing at the top of my lungs. Lucky

most people weren't out during a downpour. I came back into my cabin to Travos saying. "And save. Perfect." Great, a Stoll has

blackmail material. "Ok, Katie, TorD?" I said. "Truth wetboy." She giggled. "On a scale 1-10, how sexy is Travis?" "What?" "Katie, he

asked you to revile how sexy you think I am." Travis said. "Alright. 9." "9?!" "You think he's a nine?" Annabeth asked. "Only a nine?"

Travis said, shocked. "Travis, didn't you catch she just called you extremely sexy?" Annabeth said. "Ok, moving on, Will TorD?" Katie

asked with a red face. "Dare." "I dare you to dress up like your father and try to serenade the huntresses." "Oh my Gods! Are you

crazy?!" "Just a little." She said pinching her fingers together. Will got up and took Piper's arm. "You have to make me a god." they ran

out and Travis set up the waterproof camera. We watched as Will left the Aphrodite cabin and knocked on the Artemis door. Thalia

opened it. "Apollo?" "Hey baby. Come closer my dear; I'd love to give you a kiss; as well as the hunt." Will gave them an award winning

smile. Thalia slammed the door shut. Will went back to the Aphrodite cabin. We chose that time to turn off the camera. Thy came back in

and I dried them off. There was a knock on the door. I opened it. Nico was there. "I saw Will prank Thalia, nice work. I also saw Percy

singing in his underwear. I fingered you guys were playing TorD." "Wanna join us?" I asked. "I have nothing better to do." He said. Will

looked around. "Dylin, TorD?" "Um, truth?" He said. "Who was your first kiss?" He got really uncomfortable. "My EX-Girlfriend Jennifer

Godoy."


	2. Mogo

**This is the chapter by Mogo. My gods it's amazing. Don't go blind by the awesomeness.**

* * *

Travis' P.O.V.

Things got dead quite when Dylin said that. Sapphire looked like she was either going to cry or explode on the spot. "B-but it wasn't the best kiss I've had." He said in a failed attempt to save himself. "The best was with Sapphire." He said with a shy smile at her. As corny and not as amazing as that was, it seemed to work. She smiled a bit and hugged him. "Thank you." She said and kissed his cheek.

He smiled and wrapped his arm around her. "So Clarisse, truth or dare?" He really had to ask? "Dare looser." She said with her signature glare, Gods she's scary. Her looks are totally from her dad. "Right, I dare you to dress-up in a pink dress with heals and makeup and sit on Chris' lap for the rest of the game." I never knew her face could get so red.

"Oh you're gonna regret this punk." She said as Piper dragged her out of the cabin. When she came back later, I could have died. She looked like Tarzan meets Barbie. I was laughing so hard I fell off the bunk I was laying on. She glared at me and sat on Chris' lap. Everyone was laughing their heads off but Chris looked more than happy and held her around the waist. When he did, she seemed to mellow a bit.

"Travis, truth or dare?" Oh hey to the no. I'm not taking Ares rage. "Hm…let's see…I could die by dare or I could live by truth. You know, it's a hard choice, dyeing is on my bucket list…" "Hurry up Dip wad." She said with another glare. I smiled the smile that I smile. "Imma have to go with truth. Saving death for the next round." She rolled her eyes.

"Why do you prank the Demeter cabin so much lately?" She said with a smirk. I knew my cheeks were as red as the strawberries Katie picks. So everyone knows I like Katie but Katie. Well …after calling me a 9 on the sexy scale…we might have some relationship problems. I'm totally a 10! Has she not seen my hair? My abs? My butt? I mean, come on! I'm like a 280000000! "Any day now." Clarisse said still smirking and shaking me from my thoughts of my sexiness.

"Fine, I prank Kit-Kat's to get her attention." I said with a small blush. "Katie looked completely shocked, Beautiful. I cleared my throat. "So, Annabeth, truth or dare." "Dare" She said with her head held high. She's a brave one this daughter of Athena. Silly of her to except a dare from a Stoll.

"Very well," I said cracking my fingers, neck and back then shaking out my arms. "I dare you, Annabeth Whatever Chase, to…dye your hair pink, purple, and green with fake spiders in it and put on only clothes that belong to fish boy." I said very pleased with myself. I think that's an amazing dare. Annabeth looked like she was going to pass out. "S-spiders?" She stuttered.

"Yes Annabeth, spiders." Percy wrapped his arm around his girlfriend and glared at me. "Fine, Gods, then die your hair, no spiders, and you can only wear clothes that come from Jackson for a week strait." Now she looked mortified. "You're going to get it Stoll." Piper dragged the Greek trash talker and they went to get her hair died. She came back looking like a Barbie doll that a little girl took a marker to. I wonder if we should make all the girls like Barbie's…

Anyway, next she went into Jackson's drunk and looked around till she found what she was apparently looking for. How did she know where everything was? Anyway, she changed and sat back down by Percy. "Jason, truth or dare?"

* * *

**Make sure to review so I can tell her how amazing it is!**


	3. Me2

**Keep Reviewing Plez! This one is shorter, but pretty good. Ready to find out what Nico/? is?**

* * *

**Will PoV**

Jason loosened his collar. "Um, a.." He was scared. Annabeth didn't look to happy about Travis' dare. "Just pick something Sparky. What's the worst that could happen?" Piper said.

"Um, truth?" He stuttered out.

"If Reyna came her on her knees begging you to go out with her, and was crying. What would you say?" Annabeth asked.

Jason looked shocked. Piper looked even more shocked. Reyna was a rough topic for their relationship.

"I would apologize and tell her no. I love Piper, and I'm not leaving her." Jason said. Piper let out a breath of relief.

"Nyssa, Truth or Dare?"

"Um, truth?"

"So, Will is your boyfriend, correct?"

"Yeah? If that was my truth, it was surprisingly easy."

"No, What is the best and worst thing Will has ever done in your relationship?"

Oh bleep. (Inside joke from one of my Fav books.)

"Well, the best is how every time I'm down he sings Our song, the one he wrote for me."

I kissed her cheek.

"The worst would either be Drew kissing him, or him loaning Amoeba Head over their the custem arrows I made him."

I started blushing.

"Nico, TorD?" "Truth." "If you culd kiss anyone at camp, who would it be?" "Thalia."

**Thalia PoV**

I checked out my camera that I hid in Percy's Cabin. I'm very protective over my best friend.

I saw a bunch of people sitting on the ground.

'"Nico, TorD?" "Truth." "If you could kiss anyone at camp, who would it be?"'

"Who would Death Breath kiss?" I asked myself. '"Thalia."'

I screamed.

**Piper PoV**

"What was that?" "Did you guys hear that scream?" Most of us asked.

"Must have just been one of my sisters falling into a mud puddle." I said.

The door then bursted open, and thunder boomed.

It was Thalia.

"Di Angelo." She said.

* * *

**This was fun to write. Now let's wait for my epic writer to post ext chapter. And if you have any TorDs, or want to make me a better writer, review or PM me! XD!**


	4. Mogo2

**Mogo's chapter, really cool. Rview, I send her the best ones!**

* * *

Katie's P.O.V.

"Di Angelo" Thalia said as she came into room with a glare on her face. Nico blushed and looked up at her. "Ya…?" He asked shyly. She walked right over, grabbed him by the jacket and dragged him out of the cabin as he complained.

"Should we keep playing?" Percy asked. "No!" Travis yelled. "One of the golden rules of truth or dare is not to skip turns!" I rolled my eyes. Why do hot guys have to be so stupid…I mean, not that he's hot. Of course I don't think Travis is, he's too sexy to be hot. I didn't mean- oh whatever!

About half an hour later Nico and Thalia came back with Nico's arm around her waist. He had black lipstick all over his face, lips, and neck. His hair was messed up, more so then it usually would be. Thalia no longer had her huntress glow around her but looked pleased with herself. They sat down with Nico still holding her.

"Sapphire, truth or dare?" Nico asked before anyone could say anything. Travis looked still in shock but Annabeth smiled proudly. "Um, oh, dare." She said just coming out of her shock. He smiled and motioned her over to him. She got up out of Dylin's arm and slowly walked over to Nico. He then whispered something in her ear.

Sapphire's P.O.V.

I was kinda scared of the dare Nico was going to give me. When I got to him, he whispered in my ear. "While Dylin is asleep, at any time, I dare u to draw pink and purple butterflies all over his face with these 2 month lasting markers." Then he secretly slipped 2 markers in my hands. I smiled, nodded, and put the markers in my inside coat pocket. I then made my way back to Dylin and sat down again.

"What was the dare?" Dylin whispered as I sat down. I just smiled and shook my head. "Chris, truth or dare?" "Truth." He said, adjusting Clarisse in his lap. "Why in the world do you like Clarisse?" I asked. Clarisse looked mad and glared at me, if she had had her spear, I'm sure I would've been dead.

"That's easy, I like tough girls. Riss here is the toughest girl in camp. I need a strong hand, ya know? She also needs someone to calm her and I'm the only one who can." He replied and kissed her cheek. She blushed just a little bit, something I thought I'd never see.

Chris' P.O.V.

That was one of the easiest questions ever. "Piper, truth or dare?" "Truth." Perfect. "Have you ever thought about dating Leo instead of Jason?" She looked a bit shocked and…is that a conflicted look? "Um…I…" She sighed and looked down.

"Only once, when we were on a quest and things with Jason were kinda awkward. H-he was just nice to me when Jason was a bit out there, you know? But now that Jason's better, I wouldn't trade him for the world." She hugged Jason who didn't look too happy but was none the less ok with her response.

"Thalia, truth or dare?"

* * *

**Love it? I bet you do. And please note, don't hate if your not a thalico shipper. I haven't got any,but please don' , I'm not either, but if you dislike this, just stop reading, but if you can get past some of your least favorate pairings for a great story by my friend and I, thank you. **

**Em.**


	5. me3

**My chapter. Sorry for lateness, I've been super busy.**

* * *

Nico PoV  
I have a bad feeling Piper's gonna ask about, you know what.  
"Dare." Thalia said. Thank the gods for Thalia's tough exterior. "I dare you to rampage around camp dressed as Clarisse." Piper said. Everyone started laughing. "Let's go Clarisse." She said, grabbing Clarisse's arm and mine. "Why do I have to come?" I asked, well, wined.  
"I would rather not get wet twice." She said. I opened a shadow and pulled them both in. I walked over to the guys section and admired all of their heads on the wall. There was also an empty plack with the title 'Prissy Jackson'.  
I better warn Percy later. Clarisse n her flow-y pink dress and Thalia looking almost exactly lie normal Clarisse, her make-up gone, bandana covering her black and blue hair, holding Laimer, ripped blue jeans, a dark red muscle shirt that had ripped hems. She wore her black converse still.  
"Death-Breath. Hello? Anybody in there?" "Sorry." I said coming back to reality. I Grabbed their arms and Thalia walked around camp yelling at people calling everyone punk. We went back and she changed and we went back into her clothes.  
We went back to Percy's and Travis was playing a video on his Flips. (It's a video camera) "Watch it Punk! Do you want the wrath of Ares against you?" Screamed Thalia in the video. Surprisingly, even Clarisse was laughing. "She does a good impression of me." She said.  
"Percy, truth or dare?" This should be good.  
Percy PoV  
"Dare?" "Because Annie is dressed like you, I dare you to dress like her, and die your hair blonde. And run around and knock on every cabin door telling people about a Mitch-match dance where the guys get to wear pretty dresses." She said.  
I groaned. I took Annabeth's knife and cut a pair of my old jeans into short shorts. I put on a CHB shirt. "Travis, give me some blonde hair dye." Travis tossed me a bottle. Katie looked at him weird. I went to the bathroom and dyed my hair. Goodbye black hair.  
Annabeth PoV  
Percy came out. His black hair bleach blonde and pulled back in a pony. He actually kind of looked like me. Sort of. Travis threw Percy a small case. "Grey contacts?" "Makes it look compete." He reasoned.  
He put them in and I swear he was my brother! He walked out and Travis followed. "Ok, as Percy's girlfriend," Love saying that! "I get to pick next. Katie Truth or Dare?" "Truth."  
"What is the one thing that makes you want to drop everything and make-out with him?" "Well, right after he pranks me, the innocent look on his face as he swears it wasn't him, and when he wins. His goofy grin is just the most amazing thing ever." "Tratie is happening!" Piper laughed. "Tratie?" "Percabeth, Jasper, Chrisse. My sister's have dubbed you two Tratie. And believe me, you're lucky! Your name doesn't sound like someone else's name. I walk into the cabin and there squealing about 'Jasper' kissing. I asked who this Jasper kid was. Yeah, Jasper isn't a person." Piper laughed.  
"Whatever. Clarisse, I'm going to assume you pick dare." "Correct." She said. "You have to for the next few turns, let's say 3, say your honest opinion about things, not tough fake attitude." Deer in the Headlights moment.  
"Bright! Truth or Dare?" "Dare, La Rue." Sapphire said. "I dare you to spill your hidden secret."  
Sapphire PoV  
I took a deep breath.  
"Ok, well most of you know I dislike the dark." Dylin wrapped his arm around me supportively. "But none of you and not even Dylin knows the whole truth why." Dylin looked at me confused.  
"When I was little, my mom sent me to some overnight summer camp. I was little miss brave and I wasn't a child anymore. So I boosted the dark was nothing. But that camping trip was the first night without Dylin just across the hall. I laid in the bed and these shadow wolf things were walking around me. I screamed again and again. The consolers came and my mom picked me up. So the reason I am afraid of the dark, isn't because my dad is the sun, it's because I'm afraid of that night. That Dylin won't be there to save me." I wiped my eyes and Dylin hugged me.  
"Chris Truth or dare?" "Truth." "What differs your relationship with Clarisse with her with other people?"  
Clarisse PoV  
I hate those agh! Now I'm going to seem mushy! "Well, she's a completely different person only to me." "Different?" I asked, honestly.  
"Sure, a girl who doesn't care about her pride, and cares about me. Sure I don't see that Clarisse in public or a lot in general, but that's ok." I did something insane. I kissed him. It was soft and sweet and all the things Aphrodite would say.  
I heard the door open and I quickly parted with Chris. "Did we miss anything?" Travis asked.


	6. Mogo3

**Moso's awesome chapter**

* * *

Chris' P.O.V.

"Nothing much," Nyssa said, not taking her eyes off the paperclips she was working with at the moment. "Katie wants to make-out with you, Sapphire is afraid of the dark when she's not with Dylin, and Clarisse is mushy." She continued casually as Percy went to change into his real clothes and took off the contacts and the ponytail. "Oh, just that?" Percy asked sarcastically as he sat next to Annabeth and put his arm around her.

"No," She replied, still looking at the newly made car in her hands. "It's also Chris' turn." Will smiled and kissed her head proudly. Travis was just staring at Katie, whom was red like a tomato, in complete shock. "You wanna make-out with me?" "Um…maybe?" She asked, getting redder and redder. He smiled proudly. "Well alright then!" He cried happily and sat, pulling her onto his lap. She smiled and giggled happily.

"Anyway," I said, cutting in. "It's my turn so…Annabeth, truth or dare?" "Let's go with truth this time." She replied. I smirked the smirk of Hermes, like we all do when we're going to turn up trouble. "How did you know exactly where all of Percy's clothes were?" She blushed a soft shade of pink, as did Percy but both tried to hide it.

"W-well everyone keeps their clothes in the same places." I smirked more. "No they don't, everyone does it a bit differently. How did you know exactly what to look for?" "I-I…I-I…oh fine, I spend the nights with Percy." "I knew it!" Thalia shouted happily. "Oh I see, and what have you 2 been doing?" Travis asked, raising his eyebrows at Percy. "Nico, truth or dare?" She asked quickly.

Nico's P.O.V.

"Um…I'll go with dare." I said. "I dare you to make-out with Thalia for 5 minutes, on camera." I blushed a bit but it's all good. Make-out with my girlfriend for 5 minutes? No biggy. Thalia smiled so I know she loved the idea. "I can do that." I said while Travis got the camera ready. We went to the back and stared our 5 minutes in heaven.

We pulled back later out of breath and smiling. "Thank you." Travis said after he hit save and sat back down with Katie in his lap. "Anytime." I said with an un-Hades-like smile. I gave Thalia another peck on the lips and we sat back down. "Will, truth or dare?" "Dare" He replied.

I smiled. "I dare you to take whatever Nyssa's making and snap it in half." He looked horrified. "Are you kidding me right now?" He asked, I don't even think Nyssa was paying attention. "No, now do it." Will sighed but took the little paperclip contraption she was working with and snapped it like a toothpick. She looked shocked then slapped the back of Will's head. "Ow!" "What's the matter with u?!" She yelled and look back her toy.

"Now I have to start all over, thanks a lot." Then she got up and slapped the back of my head. "Ow! What was that for?!" "For telling him to do that!" She yelled and sat away from the both of us. "Nys…" Will said softly but she turned her back on him and started fiddling away again. Will sighed loudly and turned to Jason. "Truth or dare buddy?"

Jason's P.O.V.

I felt sorry for Will, the poor guy. "Truth," I replied "What is your favorite thing about Piper?" Just one? Oh that's a hard one. "Well, if I had to pick one…I'd say it's the fact that she loves who she is and won't change for anyone." She smiled and kissed me softly, I kissed her back. We pulled back later on. Now, who will be my victim?


	7. me4

Jason PoV  
"Travis, Truth or…" "Do you seriously need to ask dude?" "Fine then, I dare you to," I grabbed his shirt and pulled him towards me. I whispered my dare to him." "But, that will kill her. Plus, ewe!" "Just do it!" I yelled. Everyone looked at me.

Katie PoV

Travis grabbed my arm softly and pulled me up. We walked into my cabin, which was a quick run in the rain, and I opened the door. Miranda was in the cabin. "Katie, I have to tell you something really important." He said, his blue eyes dull and his face looked, sad. "I'm am madly in love with Miranda!"He ran up and kissed her. I ran out of the cabin. The rain instantly making my clothes heavy and wet. I kept running. I slipped in a mud puddle, but I just sat there. What was the point? I just balled myself up and cried.

Travis PoV

I ripped my lips off Miranda, wiping her germs off my lips on my arm. "What the Hades Travis?!" "Dare, gotta go." I ran out of the cabin. I ran to Percy's cabin. "Where's Katie?" I asked when i didn't see her. "She hasn't come back yet." Jason said. "I'm gonna find her, then kill you Grace!" I slammed the door shut. I ran towards the fields. I saw a mass on the ground. I heard faint weeping over the storm. I ran towards it. It was Katie. I dropped to the ground next to her. I grabbed her and hugged her. "Katie." I said barley above a whisper. ""You love Miranda?" "Hades no! I love you." "What?" She turned and looked at me with her amazing green eyes. I put my now muddy hands on her cheeks. "I love you Katie!" I screamed. I pulled her in and kissed her. She kissed me back.

Percy PoV

We all sat very awkwardly, waiting for Travis and Katie to come back. "What did you dare him to do?" Piper finally asked. "To take Katie and to kiss one of her sisters ad pronounce his love to her." "Are you Daqatulakan?! (Stupid) My mom might kill you now, ya know. She has been working MONTHS on Tratie!" Just then the door opened and standing there was Travis carrying Katie bridal style, kissing her. They were both decked in mud and water. They parted. She ran into the bathroom and I heard the shower start. Travis had a goofy grin plastered on his face. "Dylin, Truth or Dare?" "Truth." "How many times have you and Sapphire slept together?" Sapphire and Dylin's faces turned a deep red. "In a non weird way? 5 times." Travis was laughing hysterically. Kind of like when he found out me and Annabeth spend some nights together.

Sapphire PoV

This is just getting embarrassing. "Clarisse TorD?" "What's the worst that could happen, I already look like trash. Dare." "I dare you to flirt like Aphrodite to all the boys here, excluding me." He laughed. She clenched her fists. She turned around on Chris and caressed his cheek "You, gods are the most beautiful thing on the planet. Why, I love a guy who's been crazy and back. It's rebellious!" She kissed his cheek before standing up and doing similar things to the rest of the boys. I'm not going to go into the horrific details, but it was about 50% crack head laughter and 50% sickening. "Finally, I'm done with you losers! Gods, even pretending to be attracted to you makes me want to wash my mouth with soap!" "Ha ha, very funny Clarisse." Percy said. "Ha Ha, you want to know what's really funny? The thing that Annabeth enjoys making out with!" ohh. "Now that that's done, Gardner, now that you're all fresh and clean, Truth or Dare?"


	8. Mogo4

**LOL! This is a seriously funny chapter! I love reading her stuff! Review! I'd love to send her your love!**

* * *

Katie's P.O.V.

"Dare," I said as Travis went to go take a shower. She smiled evilly at me. "I dare u to take Travis' clothes and hide them out here along with the towels." I blushed redder then a cherry. "Oh fine." I said, giving in. I got us and quietly walked to the door and opened it slowly. Steam came out and…was Travis singing? Wow.

I saw his clothes on the toilet seat, which was closed by the way. I took them quietly along with all the towels but one of the little wash clothes. I left silently, closing the door as I went. Everyone started laughing as I put the clothes under Percy's bed. "Nice one Gardner." Clarisse said with a smirk and Chris looked proud. "I can't believe you actually did it." He said. "Looks like my brother's rubbing off on you." I blushed a bit more.

"Um, guys?" Travis called out later. "Where are the towels and my clothes?" "Out here," I responded. "Why? Do you need them?" "Are you being serious right now Kit-Kat? Please tell me this was a dare." "I was but now you have to come out and look for your clothes." "With a washcloth on?!" I couldn't help but giggle. "That's right." We heard a sigh then a rip and Travis came out in Percy's shower curtain. It was cute, it had little sea creatures on it and some owls. It matched the ocean shampoo he had in there and this nature shampoo that smelled strangely like Annabeth…

"My shower curtain!" Percy yelled then pouted. Annabeth rubbed his back. "It's ok seaweed brain, we'll get you another one." Everyone else was laughing their heads off, including me. He rolled his eyes and started to look for his clothes and found them later and stomped his way to the bathroom. Everyone was still laughing except for Percy who was pouting, but even Nyssa was laughing.

"Piper, truth or dare?" I asked when we had all gotten control of ourselves. "Dare." She said, wiping the tears from her eyes just to start giggling again. I smiled. "I dare you to slap Jason and join Nyssa in her little hate circle." She thought about it then nodded. "Fine by me." She proceeded to slap him in the face. "That is for messing with Tratie." She then got up and walked over and sat with Nyssa. "Ow!" He yelled unhappily, sorry.

Travis came out unhappily but I got up and gave him a peck on the lips and he seemed to calm down. He then saw Jason's red face and smiled. "What happened to him?" "I made Piper slap him." He started to laugh and I smiled. We sat back down with me on his lap. Piper looked around trying to fine who would be next.

Piper's P.O.V.

My eyes settled on Nico. "Nico, truth or dare?" "Um…truth." "Ok, who was your first crush ever?" Nico looked thoughtful then blushed a bit. "It was, um, Thalia." Now isn't that so cute! His first love is his current girlfriend! Awwww!

Thalia's P.O.V.

I looked at Nico who was blushing and looking down. "You really mean it Death Breath?" I asked "Ya," He mumbled. I smiled like crazy and kissed him. It took a few seconds but then He started to kiss me back. We pulled back and he was smiling, just like I was. "That was the sweetest thing you could have ever said Di Angelo." He smiled more. "Well I try Pinecone face." He pecked me on the lips then looked around.

"Will, truth or dare?"


	9. Me5

**My chapter. It's shorter, but still pretty funny.**

* * *

****Will PoV  
"Truth." I said as I looked at my girlfriend in the 'hate' corner. "How upsetting is it to have your girlfriend ticked off at you?" "It kills me inside. I could never purposely hurt Nyssa's feelings, but when I'm bolt headed and do something stupid, it kills me to know the most amazing and best person in the world is mad and upset because of you." I said. I zoned for a minute, thinking of all Nyssa and I's amazing relationship. Next thing I know, lips are crashed against mine. Nyssa. "Great, run of with your boyfriend!" Piper joked. I cupped her face. After a brief makeout session, I turned to Annabeth. "Truth or Dare Frankenstein?" "Dare." "Ha! You responded to it! Respond to a name, it's yours! Haha!" Travis joked. "Just dare me to to something!" Annabeth said. "Percy!" "What?" "Lap the cabin." "Why?" "Just do it." I said. He grumbled and left. "I dare you to completely insult Percy when he comes back." I looked at Nyssa. "But then say something totally cheezy." Nyssa laughed. "Why did I do that?" Percy asked, coming back in the cabin. "Why wouldn't you? Your one of the stupidest people on earth! Am I speaking in too big words for you? Why don't you go swim with that red shrimp Rachel!?" Annabeth yelled. "You think I'm an idiot and would or want to go out with Rachel?! Sure I'm an idiot, but that's why we work. And no Annabeth, you're not being a sesquipedalian!" He said angerly back. She ran up and kissed him. "It was a dare. And I love that you remember that word I taught you." "Kind of hardto forget. Kind of weird." She laughed. "Yes, it's a interesting one." she wrapped her arms around his neck. She stared right into his sea green eyes. "Piper, truth or dare." "Dare." "Use my phone and prank call your father's office." "My dad's office, really?" "mmhm." Annabeth said, not unlocking her eyes from Percy's."

Piper PoV  
Prank calls are normal, but prank calling my dad, a celebrity at that. Awkward." I took Annabeth's phone and dialed the office. "Hi!  
Mr. Mclean's Office. How many I help you?" "Yes, is the refrigerator running?" I said in a darker tone. Travis facepalmed. "What's a refrigerator Piper?" "This isn't Piper!" "Sure it is, I remember your pretty voice." "Better go catch it!" I yelled hanging up quickly. "You are the worst prank caller ever!" Travis said. "Whatever." " Whatever? Pranks are not Whatever. Look at Katie here, she has been a prank victim for 9 years. Are pranks, whatever?" He asked his girlfriend. "No, they're annoying, but not whatever." "Alright then, Travis. Truth or Dare." He glared at me like it was obvious. "I dare you to start hitting on Katie with the worst pick-up lines ever." "This'll be easy, I've lived with Conner my whole life." "So Katie-Kat. You are the Peanut butter to my jelly, the smell to my fart, the cherry to my pie. Will you pretty please with a cherry on top go out with me." Travis said with enthusiasm, like he actually mention these things. We all were rolling on the floor because we were laughing so hard. "If you ever actually ask me out that way, I will dump you." Katie said. "Yes mam!" Travis saluted. "Alright, my next victem shall be...

* * *

**I couldn't think of the cloud nymph who is Piper's dad's new assistent for my life. Anyone wanna tell me in a review. THX! XD**


	10. Mogo5

**Mogo's Chapter. Sorry for delay, can't rush perfection, can you? But trust me it's worth the wait. Also, I have no idea what happens in her chapter's until their sent to me. So I get full LOL experience thoughout her chapters with you guys. Isn't she awesome? Yes, yes she is.**

* * *

Percy's P.O.V.

I sat with Annabeth in my lap on my bed. It was getting a bit cold with the storm outside so I pulled our, um, I mean my blanket around us. She kissed my cheek in gratitude and I rubbed her arms. "Alright, my next victim shall be…Piper." Travis said, smiling. "Truth or dare little Miss. Aphrodite?" "Dare." She said, then realized her mistake. "I-I mean truth!"

Travis smiled. "You said dare first, so now its dare." She sighed unhappily. "Fine, what do I have to do." He smirked and motioned her over, he then whispered something in her ear. Katie giggled and Piper laughed. "Will do." She said. What the heck? Travis handed her a pair of lock-changing handcuffs and she took them. She next walked over to Sapphire and Dylin, and handcuffed them together! Sweet! Good thing it wasn't me and Wise Girl…not that it would have an impact on us anyway…but that's another story.

"What the heck are you doing?" Dylin asked, examining the handcuffs. "My dare, you guys are stuck like that till tomorrow." She said with a very Hermes-like smirk then sad back in her corner. "This isn't fair!" Sapphire yelled. "Actually it is, so deal with it." Travis sad with a smirk. Sapphire groaned and Dylin kept examining the always-changing lock that now held him to his girlfriend. "Now, let's see…Jason, truth or dare?"

Percy's P.O.V.

I sat with Annabeth in my lap on my bed. It was getting a bit cold with the storm outside so I pulled our, um, I mean my blanket around us. She kissed my cheek in gratitude and I rubbed her arms. "Alright, my next victim shall be…Piper." Travis said, smiling. "Truth or dare little Miss. Aphrodite?" "Dare." She said, then realized her mistake. "I-I mean truth!"

Travis smiled. "You said dare first, so now its dare." She sighed unhappily. "Fine, what do I have to do." He smirked and motioned her over, he then whispered something in her ear. Katie giggled and Piper laughed. "Will do." She said. What the heck? Travis handed her a pair of lock-changing handcuffs and she took them. She next walked over to Sapphire and Dylin, and handcuffed them together! Sweet! Good thing it wasn't me and Wise Girl…not that it would have an impact on us anyway…but that's another story.

"What the heck are you doing?" Dylin asked, examining the handcuffs. "My dare, you guys are stuck like that till tomorrow." She said with a very Hermes-like smirk then sad back in her corner. "This isn't fair!" Sapphire yelled. "Actually it is, so deal with it." Travis sad with a smirk. Sapphire groaned and Dylin kept examining the always-changing lock that now held him to his girlfriend. "Now, let's see…Jason, truth or dare?"

Piper's P.O.V.

I looked right into those sad blue eyes when I asked. "Truth," He said, holding my eyes. "How much do I mean to you?" I asked, fully serious. He continued to hold my eyes with his. "You mean more to me than anything on Earth, in Hades, or on Olympus. I'm sorry I made you mad. I'd give up anything and everything for you." I could tell by the look in his eyes that he meant it. I smiled softly. "That's all I needed to hear." With that, I got up and gave him a kiss as I sat on his lap. He smiled on my lips and kissed me back.

We both pulled away with big smiles. "Nico, truth or dare?" Jason asked, not moving his eyes from mine. "Um…dare I guess." He said, uncertainty. Jason smiled. "I dare you to run to the Big House yelling, 'I'm a Dolphin!' and making dolphin noises and then going in front of Chiron and start flopping around." Nico looked at him like he was crazy, as did everyone else. Then, everyone but Nico started to laugh. "Fine," Nico said angrily as he got up and marched outside, cursing in Italian.

About 20 minutes later he came back, soaking wet and glaring. "So…?" Thalia asked. He held up a slip of paper. "He told me to go to talk to someone about my problem." He said, holing up a sheet of paper. We all burst out laughing. Then we saw his eyes. They were black as night and had death written all over them. Whoever was next was going to die. He then pointed to someone in the cabin, lightning flashing behind him.

"You. You will be next." He said with an eerie calm voice. I followed his hand, he was pointing at…


	11. Me6

**My Chapter.**

* * *

Dylin PoV

His deathly hand pointed at the brightest one here, Sapphire. (No pun intended.) "Sapphire, Truth or Dare?" "Seeming as I can't really go too far, truth." She said, holding up our forever changing locked wrists. "Alright then, what annoys you the most about Dylin?" I have a feeling he is trying to get us to fight to make this handcuff dare more interesting. Not going to fall for it though. "He gets pretty jealous. I mean, I love him, but when he sees someone hitting on me or being a jerk, he goes all Ares Anger." She admitted. Don't get angry Moon, don't get angry Moon. "How would you like me to react?" Yup, I'm mad. "I get you get mad, but you don't have to go attacking!" "What am I suppose to do though. I hate seeing you hurt, and I'm afraid to lose you! I love you Sapphire!" I grabbed her and kissed her.

Annabeth PoV

Evil Nico, causing Sapphire and Dylin to fight. But Dylin is vent kissing, so I doubt they'll be fighting anymore. He pulled off her. "I love you, ok?" She nodded her head in agreement, probably unsure what to say next. She looked at Thalia. "Truth or Dare?" "Dare!" "I dare you to run to the Artemis Cabin and yell at the huntresses. 'He Ladies, look who's got a man now!' And flaunt your mad skills of having a boyfriend." She said, not completely into her dare, like she had other thoughts clouding her mind. "Great, I'll be Swiss Cheese when I get back." She stormed out. She came back in quickly. "Does anybody have an umbrella?" Travis pulled one of those pop out ones from his cargo pants pocket. Even I don't know where they produce all this stuff. I looked around the room. Sure we all, besides Travis and Katie and Nico and Thalia, were couples before this game, but it seemed to throw our relationships in all directions. I looked to see Sapphire and Dylin leaning against the far wall. They were silent. Clarisse and Chris seemed, happier as a couple. Nyssa and Will seem to be pretty happy too. Percy and I are much happier too. Thalia came back, clothes torn and arrows sticking out of it. "Why did I agree to that again?" She asked. "My umbrella!" Travis yelled snatching it from her and coddling it. Everyone, including Thalia started laughing. That's Travis for ya, brightening up the moods.

Clarisse PoV

So Thalia came back and Travis did his usual, was an idiot. Thalia looked at us. "Chris, Truth or Dare?" "Um, dare." "Before I tell you what you have to do, can you Salsa?" "Ya, why?" "I dare you to go, as Clarisse calls you, Mexican Fiesta on her. Salsa for a while around the room." Thalia said. "I need music." He said, standing up. Will got up and said. "Perce, can we use your stereo?" He got up and handed Will the IPod jack. "Final need, my woman," I hit his arm, hard. "Clarisse, needs to be in something, not that." He looked at Thalia and Dylin. "So Dyl-Dyl, can she break the dare early or what?" "Yeah, and call me that again and I'll…" Sapphire put her hand on his shoulder and he took a deep breath. I got up and took Death for Brains hand as we fazed to my cabin. I changed into cameo skinny jeans, and a button up red shirt. I may not be an Aphrodite child, but I don't dress bad, always. I came back and was shocked. Chris was in a dark button down, that was ¾'s the way down, showing his 6pack. His dark hair was combed back and he had a rode in his mouth. "What. The. Hades." He laughed. Let me enjoy this Clarisse." He said clapping as some Spanish song started. He grabbed my waist with one hand and my hand with the other. He was spinning and doing some elaborate moves. I couldn't resist laughing, he was such an idiot. After the song he dipped me. We came up and he put the rose behind my ear. As he did, he spoke softly for only me. "Mi bella diosa, la guerra hermoso. Este bailarín increíble. Mi amor." I smiled. "Alright. That's the most fun I've had in a while." He laughed. "Percy truth or Dare?"

* * *

**I do not know how to salsa, but I thought it would be funny to add.**

**translation; ****My beautiful goddess, beautiful war. This amazing dancer. My love.**


	12. Mogo6

**Awesome chapter. Perfect mix of funny and sad.**

* * *

Percy's P.O.V.

I was so busy laughing that I didn't register the question till later. "Oh? Me? Oh…um…" I looked at is outfit and started laughing. "D-dude, take the outfit off first, I can't be serious with you like that." Chris rolled his eyes and went off to the bathroom after lifting Clarisse back up. He came back in his regular clothes. "Thank you." I said. He rolled his eyes again, "Truth or dare kelp head." He's hurtful.

"Truth, jerk." He rolled his eyes yet again, his head must hurt by now, then smirked. "Please tell us what Annabeth wears when she sleeps." Annabeth glared and threw a pillow at him. "Pervert!" He laughs, he already knows what she wears, creeper. I blushed a lot. "My boxers and my t-shirt." Travis smirked. "And where do they come from Jackson?" I blushed even more. "Katie, truth or dare?"

Katie's P.O.V.

Oooooo, Jackson and Chase…ooooo. "Dare Percy." He smiled, oops. "I dare you to shove Travis out into the rain and lock him out." Are you kidding? Ugh, whatever. "Fine." I got up and shoved Travis off the bed then grabbed his wrist and dragged him out before he realized what happened. "Hey! Kit-Kat!" "Sorry Trav, a dare is a dare." I said as I dragged him outside then closed and locked the door on him.

He got up looking completely shocked and banged on the door. I mouthed sorry and blew him a kiss before going back to my seat as he beat on the door helplessly. "Nyssa, truth or dare?" "Dare." I smiled. "I dare you to-" My thoughts were cut short by the window on the other side of the cabin opening. I saw a mop of curly brown hair come in and plop on the cabin floor.

It picked it's head up, it was my Travis. "That was rude." He said, getting up and closing the window. "Nice entrance Travis." Nico commented, playing with Thalia's hands. I smiled at him and hugged him. "Oh you're all wet." I said, pulling back. "I got it." Percy responded, getting the water off him. "Thanks Perc." Travis replied, hugging me. I smiled and hugged him back happily. He carried me to one of the bunks and I sat in his lap.

"Oh! Nyssa, I dare you not to build anything for 3 days." Nyssa looked shocked, like she was going to cry. "Shhh, it's ok baby." Will said, trying to get the metal out of her hands. He finally did and kissed her hands as she pouted. "Shhhh." He said softly and held her protectively. She leaned on him unhappily. Then looked around the room with her sad eyes. Those depressed eyes landed on…


	13. Me7

**I am so sorry this is late. I have been so busy lately. But I'll try to work faster.**

**Also got a request for Leo, why not?**

* * *

Jason PoV

I looked at Piper as she sat in the corner. Her eyes changing faster than Sapphire and Dylin's lock on their handcuffs. I looked at Nyssa. "*Sniffle* Um, Piper Truth or Dare?" "Um…" "Stoll!" The door bursted open and Leo Valdez was standing there, on fire. "Leo! Why are you here? And why are you wearing a towel?" "I was taking a shower and after I finished, I lit myself to dry off faster, and someone replaced my body wash with gasoline!" "Why didn't you smell it?" "We always smell like gas! Not my fault if I don't notice. Just extinguish me!" He yelled. Percy Waved his hand and water splashed him. All he did was spit water out. "It's a gasoline fire Perce. You have to use sand." Annabeth said. "Do you have some sand Travis?" "I have an hourglass?" He offered, pulling out a medium sized Hourglass, which shouldn't have fit in his pocket. She hit the empty side on the post of my bed and she poured the sand on Leo. The fire dimmed and stopped glowing. "Thanks Annabeth. Anyone got some clothes, I'd rather not run more in the rain. "Yeah, I probably do." Percy said, throwing him some jeans and a CHB shirt. Leo went into the bathroom to change. "So Piper, Truth or Dare?" "You're playing Truth or Dare? Awesome! I'll be right out!" Leo yelled behind the door. He came out. "Nyssa, have you been crying?" He asked his Sister. "It's nothing." She said, wiping her tears. He reached over and created a tiny flame on his finger and touched her wet cheek and a small streak of steam disappeared into the sky. "No crying now." He gave a goofy grin. "Thanks Leo." She smiled. "Truth." Piper said. "Are you really mad at Jason?" "Hades no! Just following my dare, which can't really work anymore." I smiled. Piper wasn't mad at me. I leaned in to kiss her when… "Is this a Morphing Multi-Changing set of handcuffs?! Awesome!" Moment ruined, thanks Leo. "So Leo. Truth or Dare?" "Just looking at Annabeth's hair draws me to say dare." "I dare you to burst into flames to Mr. D and yell, 'Flame on!' and tell him 'Fair maiden, the Sexy Human Torch is here to save the beauty in front of me!' and kiss his hand." "Dang girl, you got a nasty dare in stored for me. Let's go Gardner!" "Why do I have to come?" Katie asked. "Because I would rather not die by vine." She got up and put her hod on and theyran into the rain.

Katie PoV

I loosened Mr. D's vine streinghth, which was not fun and drained mos of my energy. We walked back after Leo did his stupid, but very hilarious stunt. We went back to the cabin and sat back with Travis. "Don't drain energy from a god, even a suspended one." I said. He kissed the top of my head. "It's ok. Wanna yell at me? It might make ya feel better?" "That's only you who enjoys the yelling, I just ike your eyes as they twinkle when you think your winning." I smiled and kissed him. We parted and Leo was dragging out his story, sharing details I don't remember, like Mr. D turning into a 50ft Dragon and spitting blue fire, and Leo shooting orange and them having some epic battle, and him saving some Aphrodite daughter, resulting in a make-out session. Does he think anyone buys this?

Percy PoV

I can't believe Leo did such cool stuff, and I missed it! He looked around the room. "Solace, TorD?" "Uh, truth. I would rather not go on a crazy adventure in under 2 minutes." He said. "Alright. If you could do one thing to a god and them be effected by it. What and who would you do it to?" "Well, hard one, actually not. Beat up my dad, maybe groin kick him. I dislike my father at times." He said. "Alright then." Leo said nervously. "Ok, next we have…


	14. Mogo7

Will's P.O.V.

I looked around the room. "Katie, truth or dare?" No one picks on my girl like that. "Dare." She said, perfect. "I dare you to not plant, think about planting, or look at plants for 3 days." Nyssa looked a bit happier which made me smile but Katie looked shocked. "It's ok Kit-Kat, you can do it." Travis encouraged while rubbing her back. "F-fine." She mumbled as she put her head on his shoulder unhappily. Score! No one tells my Nyssa that she can't build anymore. I kissed Nyssa's head and whispered in her ear. "That was for you Nys." She smiled up at me and kissed my cheek. I smiled brightly down at her and pulled her closer. Piper looked around the room for the next victim.

Annabeth's P.O.V.

Her sad eyes landed on me. "Truth or dare?" She asked in a sad voice. I felt really bad for her, but she should have known better. "Dare Piper." I replied. "I dare you and Jackson not to kiss for 3 days." "WHAT?!" Percy and I screamed at the same time. As much as Seaweed Brain annoys me, I love when he kissed me, and now I can't kiss him?! Is she crazy?! "If I can't do my thing then you can't kiss." She pouted, crossing her arms. "This is ridiculous!" Percy yelled, the fountain seemed to start to rise. "Calm down Seaweed Brain, I agree with you but we can't just drown her." He said and the water level went down.

I was about to pick Travis when Leo spoke up. "Look, guys, as much fun as it would be to see all of you not do something for 3 days, this games gonna get boring quick." He had a point. "I agree, no more of those dares." Chris agreed, him and Leo did a fist pump. "Fine," I said, then I had a great idea and I smiled. "Can I dare more than one person at a time?" Everyone seemed to think about it. "Well, I guess, as long as you refer to the person who will go next and then the other people that also need to me involved." Dylin said, everyone nodded in agreement.

Piper's P.O.V.

I could tell that Annabeth had a good plan by the look in her eyes. "Dylin," She started. "I dare you and all the boys to do a super girly dance to 'Call Me Maybe' while it's being recorded then post it online." He looked shocked as did everyone else. I was smiling and so were the girls. "Really Wise Girl?" Percy asked. "Really babe, now go." Him and the other guys were reluctant to get up but did and went to the back of the cabin. Katie took Travis' video camera and started to film. I put on the song and the guys started to do a dance.

By the end, all the girls were on the floor laughing their heads off including Katie who had put the camera on the table so it wouldn't miss the action. All the boys were either blushing or looked like they were going to kill someone. Dylin came over with a glare at Annabeth then posted the video online. We all laughed even harder as the boys grumbled. "Hardy har har." Dylin said angrily then pointed at one of us, "You."


	15. Me8

**Not very long, but definate humor. Hey, does anyone catch my other book refrences? There's another one in here. **

* * *

Travis PoV  
Dylin said, pointing to Thalia. "Bring it Shadowhunter! Dare!" "I dare you, Nico, Jason and Percy to genderbend yourself and claim your parents had more kids." I was laughing so hard. They left the room and the rest of us snuck into the Big House to watch this unfold.  
Percy PoV  
How do girls wear this stuff? I feel like I'm wearing a mask! I looked into the mirror. I was wearing mascara, eye shadow, lip gloss, cover up, blush, eye liner, and that was just my face. I had a black wig on it reminded me of Drew's hair, it was in a fishtail braid. Hardy har har. My nails were blue and I wore skinny jeans, there so dang tight! I was also in a tee shirt that said 'See Food', lamest pun ever. I at least got to wear my converse. I looked over to Nico and Jason, Nico looked like Thalia to be honest. Punk make-up and punk clothes. He also wore skinny jeans and converse. "Why don't you have to have an itchy wig?" I asked. "Thals said I could spike up my hair and it would be fine." "Alright." I looked at Jason. He had to wear a blond wig and the lucky fella got to wear a skirt. His make-up was like mine. "We're gonna get revenge on Moon, right?" I asked. "Of course idiot!" Thalia said coming out. She was in loose pants, a baggy teeshirt and her hair was gelled back.  
Chiron PoV XD  
I was doing some paperwork, trying to ignore the insanity from Cabin 3 when I heard a knock. "Come in." I said. 4 children walked in. "Our mom's dropped us off." Said the blacked haired girl. "What are your names children?" "Um, I'm Theo, and this is my younger brot- I mean sister, Jay! And this is Pearl and Nicole!" "Interesting. Well, you'll stay in the Hermes Cabin until your determend. Oh my!" I said. 3 icons appeared above their heads. Thee Icons Of the big 3. "My gods! Your children of the Big 3!" "How? Perce, did you do something?" Nicole asked. "Excuse me?" I asked, catching on to their joke. "Mr. Jackson, Mr. DiAngelo, Mr. and Miss Grace, What are you doing?" "What if I told you, you were part of a dare?" "I wouldn't like it." I said. "What if I told you, you were in a dream?" Thalia said, waving her hands in front of my face. "I wouldn't believe that." I said. They looked at each other. "Run?" Percy said. They nodded heads and ran from my office. I facepalmed. "Kids." I shook my head before continuing my work.  
Travis PoV  
"Dylin! That was genius getting your Mom to convince the gods to reclaim their kids!" I complemented. "She may be old fashioned, but she loves jokes. And she doesn't have to 'work' until later." "How did you get the gods to reclaim us?!" Percy yelled once they left Chiron's office. "Mr. Moon here had Mommy on speed dial." Clarisse joked. We all laughed. "So, Sapphire. Truth or Dare?" "Um, Dare." "I dare you and Dylin to let the Aphrodite's dress you two up like bride and groom and run to our cabin and announce your proposal." Thalia said. They gulped, this shall be interested.  
Sapphire PoV  
I looked awful in the huge white dress they put me in, but Dylin just kept looking at me with his soft eyes. He picked me up Bridal Style, don't even say it, and we walked to my cabin. Rain making the dress extremely heavy. I feel bad for Dylin. I knocked on my door. Carter opened the door and looked at us strangely. "Were getting married!" I yelled to him and kissed Dylin. "What?" He asked more confused than anything. "I know you have that book of your dream wedding, but your 17!" He knew about that? "What's wrong with it, I love him! And were doing it now so dad can't kill him!" I said. He held up three fingers. "Tricked into swearing by the Styx to do something for an Aphrodite." He said putting down a finger. "You decided to start crack." He said putting another finger down. "Truth or Dare." He said all his fingers down. "3." I said. "I see. Don't let the guys see you two. Or that dream wedding will never happen." I blushed. "Ok. Bye." Dylin turned on his heels and walked back to Percy's cabin. He was about to open the door when I kissed him. "I love you, ok?" "I know." He said touching our foreheads. "I love you too." He smiled. He opened the door. "I see Dylin's not dead. Carter opened the door?" Nyssa said. I nodded my head. "Alright. Truth or Dare…"


	16. Mogo8

Nyssa's P.O.V.

"Jason." She said. "Dare." Sapphire smiled. "I dare you to kiss the girl in this room that you would kiss…if you couldn't kiss Piper." Did she have a death wish? The boyfriend of whatever girl he kisses is going to murder him! Oh well, guess that's why it's fun, and why I don't pay attention. Jason's eyes were as big as saucers and Piper's face was as red as lava. I really felt bad for her. Now she has to watch her boyfriend kiss another girl.

"W-what?" Jason stuttered. "You heard me, and it has to be on the lips." Piper got redder if possible and Jason swallowed nervously. Piper was glaring daggers at Sapphire as Jason got up slowly. His face was bright red as he looked around the room. "Hey I just noticed," Leo said in the middle of this extremely awkward moment. "Everyone's in a relationship…why don't I have a girlfriend?!" He started to pout. "Not the time buddy." I said as I smacked his arm. He pouted more but returned to watching Jason look around the room.

He looked really scared, probably of the boyfriend of this girl but walked over and kissed Annabeth. I did not see that coming. I honestly thought it would have been Katie. Percy looked murderous and Annabeth looked completely shocked. Jason pulled back with a big blush on his face. "S-sorry." He whispered. Annabeth whipped her lips and looked at Percy worriedly. If I had to pick one person that would be a bit chills about this, it would be Percy. Boy, I am just so off today. In less than a second, Annabeth was sitting on the bed and Percy was attacking Jason on the floor. He looked like he was about to kill him.

Percy's P.O.V.

Kissing MY girl?! MY Wise Girl?! What the Hades is wrong with this guy?! NO ONE kisses my Wise Girl! NO ONE! Ok, so maybe I'm overreacting but Annabeth is one of the only things in my life I would die without. I get really defensive of her and don't take kindly to other guys smooching all over her perfect lips. Those are mine! Ok, no, they're hers but I'm the only one that gets to kiss her!

So I'm on top of Jason, screaming and basically trying to rip his arm off while people try to get me off when I hear, "Seaweed Brain! I'm ok!" I stopped what I was doing and looked at her. "I'm ok." She opened her arms and I got off Jason and hugged her tight, hiding her in my arms. She hugged me back and rubbed my back soothingly. I started to calm down and put my head in her hair. She rubbed my Achilles heel and I faltered a bit and she smiled on my chest and went back up my spine. I smiled in her hair as we held each other. We were brought back into reality by Leo clearing his throat.

"You good buddy?" Leo asked. "I nodded and got back on the bed with Annabeth, laying on my back with her on my chest and covered us with a blanket. I played with her hands then she elbowed me in the stomach. "Ow! What I do?" "Say you're sorry Seaweed Brain." I sighed. "Sorry Jason." "I-it's ok Perc." I nodded, looking at Annabeth's hands and she relaxed back on me.

Jason's P.O.V.

So that kinda hurt but I'm ok. Stupid dare. "Chris, Truth or dare?" He thought for a while. "Truth, I don't want to get hurt now." I rolled my eyes. "Alright, tell us a secret." He thought for a bit. "Ok…I shower in my underwear." What? "Why?" "Well, I live with a cabin of pranksters. If I shower in my boxers and they steal my clothes, a least I got my boxers right?" Wow, I never thought of that. That's a great idea! "I think I'll have to do that." "Oh come one!" Cried Travis unhappily. I just smiled as Chris looked around the room. "Um.."


	17. Me9

Leo PoV

"Um, Leo." "Dare." "Pull out a dagger from your utility belt." He said. I reached in, digging around before pulling out his desired dagger. He threw it, barley missing Clarisse's face. It stuck in the wood next to her head. "Sweet new dagger. Thanks Chris." She said completely calm. They are freaks! "Alright. I dare all the girls to douse your hair in liquid nitrogen!" "Why?" Piper asked, confused. "Because I can!" I said. "Fine, but where will you get enough liquid Nitrogen?" Annabeth asked. "I've gt an idea." I said, looking at Travis. He had a smirk too. "Yeah, there is an extra barrel in the shed under our cabin." Travis said. "Extra?" Katie asked. "We dipped Chiron's tail in it last year, while you were in school. Don't you remember coming back to the bathrooms renovated?" "Yeah." "Chiron likes to creative of our punishments." Travis laughed. We ran out to the Hermes cabin. We carried the barrel back to the cabin. We set it in the middle of the room.

Travis PoV

This won't be good for Leo. I handed Katie some oven mitts. She put them on and she grabbed the sides of the barrel and did a handstand on it. I held her legs so she wouldn't fall. She lowered her body and her hair dipped into the Chemical. She pulled it out and I helped her out. Her hair looked like the Bride of Frankenstien! "Woah. Major brain freeze!" She said. I rubbed her temples softly.

Annabeth PoV

Do people honestly hate my hair? I followed Katie's actions, I was a lot more unbalanced then her. Percy held my legs as I dipped my multicolored hair into the freezing chemical. Percy helped me out. My hair looked like Katie's, but it reminded me of ice cream for some reason. As everyone else did it, we looked like madmen, well madwomen, if that works. Clarisse's looked the most odd. Most of us hadn't seen her hair out of her ridiculous bandanna. It was, different. Leo was laughing hysterically. "Alright then. Jason, Truth or Dare?" I asked. "Dare, Ice Cream head." Percy whispered something in my ear. I smiled. "I dare you to dress like a superhero and fly around calling yourself a stupid hero name. And if someone says your Jason, deny them." He got up and walked around looking through drawers collecting stuff. It is so much easier when you know where everything is. He took the pile to the bathroom and came back with a suit on. "Piper, scream." He whispered. "Why?" "Just, please." "Fine. Ahhh! Help!" Jason jumped on a bed. "This looks like a job for…" He ripped the shirt off to revile a purple shirt and he ripped off the pants to revile black pants with underwear over them. "Fly Guy!" He flew and picked up Piper. "Jason." "I'm not Jason, I'm Fly Guy!" He flew out of the cabin. "Fly Guy away!" As soon as he left we all started laughing. He came back. "I don't think people like Fly Guy." He said.


	18. Mogo9

**I just realized I posted the wrong mogo chapter! SOOO SORRY!**

* * *

Jason's P.O.V.

I looked around the room after I got changed and everyone stopped laughing. Who was next? "Nico, truth or dare?" I looked up from my sister. "What? Oh, oh right. Truth." I smirked. "Ok, what is the most girl-est thing you have ever done?" He blushed brightly and looked down. Thalia leaned her head on his. "It's ok Nicky, you can say it. If they laugh, I'll be right here." She whispered, then kissed his hair. He nodded softly but still looked at the floor and mumbled something.

"What was that?" Leo asked, looking confused. Nico mumbled again a bit louder but only Thalia could here. She looked like she was about to laugh and covered her mouth quickly. His face got redder until she calmed enough to rub his chest and tell him that, 'It wasn't THAT bad.' But the laugh that came out afterwards didn't help in the slightest. "Say it again Nico." Percy said as he was trying to find out what was going on. Again, Nico just mumbled and Thalia let out a laugh as he glared. "Say again?" Piper asked.

(A/N. Wicked spoilers ahead. You have been warned.)

He sighed loudly and looked up. "I said, I-I went to see Wicked and I started to cry." For a second, we all just sat there. Then, it hit us. "At what part?" Travis asked, as everyone started to smile. He blushed more, if possible. "W-when Fiyero came out as the scarecrow and I-I thought Elphaba was dead and I thought it was going to be a Romeo and Juliet thing a-and I just lost it. B-but it turned out ok and she was alive and…I-I cried more." The whole cabin erupted in laughter. A Son of Hades, crying because of a love story? This was too good.

Dylin's P.O.V.

All the girls cooed and came over to pinch his cheeks or play with his hair and some even agreed that it was a sad part. It was too good. After all the cooing, Nico spoke up, his voice unnaturally high. "S- *Voice cracks* Sapphire, truth or dare?" She smiled and we all laughed at his way too high voice. "Dare girly boy." He glared. "I-I dare you to carry out the dare I gave you, now." Finally! I wanted to know what that was all about. Sapphire looked confused. "But he's awake." Nico nodded. Who was still awake? Why did it matter?Nico pulled a little bag out of his pocket and gave it to her, She nodded as she opened it. She walked over to me. "I'm sorry." She said as she sprinkled some dust on me and the world went black.

I woke up to the sound of everyone laughing. "What is it?" I asked, and soon realized they were all laughing at me. I looked and saw Sapphire looking at me apologetically. I was more than confused as she handed me a mirror. I looked in it and saw what she had done. Purple and Pink?! "Its also permanent!" Nico laughed. I tried to rub it off and found that he was telling the truth. Perfect. I sighed and looked around the room. "Leo, truth or dare?"

"Dare." He replied, wiping his eyes. "Make me food." I said. He looked at me like I was crazy but he did bring me food. "Good boy." I said, patting his head. He glared. I just smiled and ate, I was hungry. Leo looked at everyone in the room. He got an idea and he started smoking. This can't be good.


	19. me10

**I'm so sorry, I've been grounded, but I'm back.**

* * *

Percy PoV

Leo looked at Annabeth and smiled a smile that I didn't like. "Percy TorD?" "Truth." I said, in fear he'd make me do something stupid in front of Annabeth. His smile grew, revealing my mistake. "What could Annabeth do to be hotter?" Annabeth glared at him. "Look, I've seen monsters, mortals, demigods and gods. She is the most beautiful creature around! Look Leo, I've met Aphrodite, and even she doesn't compare to this girl!" Annabeth cuddled into my side, kissing my cheek. "But," I started smiling. She looked up at me with her piercing grey eyes. "If she could surf, my gods, I could die." "Really Jackson?" Annabeth glared. "What? A boy can dream!" I laughed. I looked around till my eyes caught Piper's and I smiled. "Jason, truth or dare?" "Truth, and I'm not Jason, I'm FlyGuy!" Piper touched his shoulder and hushed her voice before saying. "Jason, don't ever call yourself that again." "Jason, who is hotter, Piper or Reyna?"

Leo PoV

Annabeth and Piper both hit Percy. "Reyna's pretty, but Piper is the most gorgeous thing around." She kissed him. "Reyna isn't something to call pretty or hot, she is beautiful. Her shining black hair, her dark black eyes. She is a radiance, a true thing of beauty." I said in my head. "WHAT?!" Everyone said. Opps, stupid me and my mouth, I just sat there turning a dark shade of red. "Leo, and Reyna? Like Roman Reyna? Strict, ruthless, Reyna?" Jason kept looking back between me and Piper. "Leo? And Reyna?" I am so stupid.

Nico PoV

I was laughing in my head, keeping my exterior natural. Leo, and Reyna? Ha, too good! "Thalia, truth or dare?" "Really Jason?" "Fine, Dare. I dare you to go to Mr. D and say, 'Hey, broski, I'm the baby of Zeus' eyes now! Whatcha gotta say about that now, Leopard Print?'" I lost it, laughing so loud. She hit me.

Travis PoV

I followed Thalia with the camera, first to watch this, and second, with all those guys getting hit by their woman, I do not want to be one of them! Thalia walked up to Mr. D. "What do you want now Theresa?" "Hey, broski, I'm the baby of Zeus' eyes now! Whatcha gotta say about that now, Leopard Print?" "Well you stupid girl, I would say that I killed Perseus, my brother, so killing you would not offend me. But, seeming as I'm grounded, and Artemis would have my head," He raised her hand and her skin turned purple. "What about you boy?" I raised my hands. "Just the camera boy!" I said, grabbing Thalia's wrist and running. We got back to the cabin and I slammed the door behind us shut. That's when a roar of laughter began.


	20. Mogo10

**Sorry for the delay guys! We've been soo busy recently, and some writer with the name Mogo just had a birthday *Hint hint, wink wink* So leave a birthday wish for her! And here is the next chapter!**

* * *

Travis' P.O.V.

Thalia and Nico were both glaring at us, but we were laughing way too hard to care. I mean, it's not like I care if they glare at me anyway. After a long, long, LONG laugh, Thalia finally spoke up. "Travis, truth or dare." I finally controlled myself enough to answer. "Well duh, dare." I said in my usual cocky matter. Thalia was about to say something when Nico's stomach growled. We all stopped and looked at him. Someone was about to question him when Percy's stomach growled too. Annabeth looked up at him and rubbed his stomach as he blushed.

Slowly, everyone's stomach started to growl, including Thalia's. "I dare you to go get us all pizza." I didn't really mind because I was also very hungry and I LOVE pizza, so I got every couples pizza toppings and went out in the rain to get them. I came back with pizza boxes stacked up to my nose. "Back!" I called out as Jason and Percy came to help me with my pile. "And I found someone on the way." Reyna stepped out from behind me. "Hey guys." She said simply, the look on Leo's face was completely priceless.

Leo's P.O.V.

Reyna stepped out from behind Travis and I was completely shocked. She was even more beautiful then I remember. Her silky black hair was in a perfect braid over her right shoulder. Her eyes were sparkling and I lost all feeling in my body when she looked at me. She was so incredible that I just couldn't take my eyes off her for even a second. Well…that and the fact that I was paralyzed with the fear of her being in the same room as me…but I'll think of it as love struck. "I heard you guys were playing truth or dare, can I play?" Asked an angels voice. "Ya, sure." Replied Katie. "Let's just eat first before we all explode."

Every couple had their own special pizza's so Reyna and I had to share. I was surprised that she was liking the hot pepper-olive-chili pepper-hot sauce-pizza. We each ate half of it and it was great. Also, Percy and Annabeth actually had a blue pizza…weird. After everyone had finished eating and drinking Percy's stash of blue soda, all the couples started to cuddle up. Katie yawned and snuggled back against Travis as she lay between his legs and he played with her hands and kissed her head. Percy snuggled with Annabeth, who was cuddling into his side. Nico had his head in Thalia's lap and she was playing with his hair. Nyssa was in a similar position with her head in Will's lap. He was stroking her arm and her hair as she closed her eyes. Sapphire was curled up in Dylin's lap looking happy. Piper was peacefully asleep in Jason's arms as he rocked her softly.

So…that left Rey and me…awwwwkwarrrrrd. I blushed a bit and scratched the back of my neck nervously. All the girls were slowly starting to fall asleep and soon it would be just the two of us, alone…the guys wouldn't do that to me though…right? Wrong. The pouring rain must have been really soothing because Percy turned off the light on his nightstand and tucked him and Annabeth in. I saw him starting to doze off with his face in her hair and her head on his chest.

I looked around and saw other couples starting to doze as well. I looked at Rey, who was blushing a bit and looking at anything what wasn't me. I was getting a bit shaky and I looked down to find myself smoking, not good. I looked around for anyone that was still awake which was basically no one. I did however, notice Travis still playing with the sleeping Katie's hands. It was now or never, and I was NOT going to let it be this awkward for us. I'm already weird enough without this added pressure. "So Travis, how about finishing you're turn?"


	21. Me11

**Thanks for Lord Sanguine for the idea for the last dare; and Mogo for creating awesome chapters!**

* * *

Travis PoV

I looked at the praetor of Camp Jupiter, Reyna. "Reyna, truth or dare?" "Dare you Grecian." She said with attitude. Poor innocent soul, she hasn't learned yet. "I dare you to take this mega phone and announce your full rage attack on CHB by the roman legions." I laughed, handing her a megaphone. I covered Katie's ears.

"Good morning campers! Special announcement! The Romans have returned to claim your Greek territory for our own, so get up!" She yelled. Everyone jumped up and unsheathed their weapons. Leo was literally rolling on the ground, uncontrollably laughing.

"Reyna? Did you just make a joke?" Jason asked, rubbing his head. "Gods, I've gotta lay off the Diet Coke." "Alright, now that were all up now, can we continue playing?" I asked impatiently. Everyone muttered an ok and sat down.

Reyna PoV

I put down the megaphone and laughed to myself. This was so unlike Rome, in so many ways. "Nico, truth or dare?" I asked. "Truth," He said, leaning against the cabin wall. "So are you Greek or Roman?" "To my knowledge, Greek. But I pretty much do the same thing at both camps, so it doesn't matter." He said.

"Leo truth or dare?" "Dare." He ushered him from my side and whispered into his ear. As he walked by, his hand brushed mine, sending little sparks through my hand. I felt my face heat up and turn to a crimson red.

"Hey Perce, got any marshmallows?" Nico said, sending me back to reality. Everyone circled Leo roasting marshmallows on his enflamed body. I toasted mine and moved it towards his mouth. He opened it and I stuffed it in. We all laughed hysterically.

Thalia PoV

Campfire Leo was a genius dare, but I see Leo evaluation the room, so I'm slightly worried. Annabeth got up to use the ladies room, and Percy was looking at her empty stop like a lost puppy, it was priceless. "Jason," "Fly-guy," He muttered under his breath. "I dare you and the rest of the Big 3 children to fake being attacked by your strong suit to freak out Annabeth. Like, Percy drowning, Thalia getting electrocuted and so forth." He laughed. This was going to be very interesting.

Annabeth PoV

I have a bad feeling something was going to happen to me since I left. I walked out of the bathroom and Percy's head was in the fountain and he was gargling. "Can't. Breath. Goodbye. World." He said before falling backwards. "Percy!" "Thunder cracks the night, Lighting strikes its fight." Thalia said, standing outside in the rain. A lightning bolt hit her! "Oh my gods! Thalia!" "Get off me! I don't want to die!" I heard Nico yell. Skeleton warriors dragged him into a shadow. "Nico!" "Falling, falling fast." I heard Jason yell outside. He fell and hit the ground. "Jason? What is happening?!" I yelled.

I turned to Leo, grabbing his shirt and pinning him to the wall. "What was the dare?" I asked. "Were caught guys!" He yelled and my friends stood up. "Dared them to be 'attacked' by their parents powers." He laughed. I shoved him and sat down next to Percy with my arms crossed. "Not funny." I said.

"I know, I'm sorry. " He said, wrapping his arm around my shoulder, pulling me closer to him. "But just think," he whispered into my ear. "We finally have someone to get revenge on Leo with." He said, referring to Reyna. I smiled big, this game was about to get even more interesting.


	22. Mogo11

Jason's P.O.V

Percy whispered his dare in my ear and I smiled, this would be fun. "Reyna, truth or dare?" I saw her think for a moment before she answered me. "Truth." Oh for the love of my father! I sighed and looked at Percy and Annabeth. Annabeth huffed and walked over and whispered in my ear the truth she had come up with. I nodded as she made her way back to Percy. "Who do you think is the hottest most swankafied guy in camp?" (A/N, Wicked!) Yes, I put it in my own words. The room went more silent then it had already been. Then, just like that, everyone but Reyna, Annabeth and I burst into laughter.

Reyna blushed and looked at me. "I-I don't understand the truth." She said in a tone which told me she wasn't telling the truth. I gave her the 'Oh-sure-you-don't-umhm-sure-Reyna' look and she sighed. She straightened up like a leader should and took a deep breath to calm her nerves. "It would be Leo." She said very clearly. The laughter stopped at once and the room was silent.

Reyna's P.O.V.

I was so embarrassed having to say that. The room was dead silent and my face probably looked like a tomato. Not wanting to continue this little battle I scanned the room for someone else. "Nyssa," I said before anyone could ask me anything else. "Truth or dare?" She thought for a moment before she answered. "I pick dare." I nodded and started to think of a dare that would involve peanut butter, a tooth brush, and a plushy. I was about to tell her when I was cut off by a sizzle. I looked around, as did everyone else until I all eyes landed on Leo.

He was steaming so he must have been embarrassed too which would cause him to overheat but why would he sizzle? Everyone looked as confused as I was. _Sizzzzzzzle, sizzzzzzzle. _There were 2 this time. Leo slowly looked up at the ceiling, as did everyone else. Then, a big drop of water plopped right onto his face, between his eyes with 2 more coming right after. The awkwardness cleared the air as everyone laughed at Leo's warm face. "Oh man, my roofs leaking." Percy said unhappily. "Oh shush up Seaweed Brain, it's not your design that's faulty. This cabin took me months to make it perfect and now the stupid roof is leaking!" Annabeth crossed her arms unhappily. She's one of the strange ones.

Percy sighed and wrapped his arm around her shoulder and rubbed her arm. "It was a great design. Maybe the shingles are just out of place. You did a great job on the cabin." She seemed pleased with the answer and leaned into him. I looked at Nyssa who just happened to be a mechanic who deals with these sort of things. "Nyssa, I dare you to fix the roof." Will looked appalled and shocked. "You want her to go on a roof in the pouring rain just so it doesn't leak? Are you kidding me?! No way, no, she could get hurt. What if she walls off? What if she gets sick because of the rain? What if-" "Well in that case, it's a good thing you're a doctor, right Will?" Travis said with a smile. Will glared daggers at him as Nyssa got up. "I'll be fine Will." She said and kissed his cheek. "A little rain never hurt anybody." With that, she grabbed Leo's belt and went outside.

Nyssa's P.O.V.

After I fixed the roof, I went inside again. Will was pacing and almost knocked me over as I walked in the door. "Oh my Gods are you ok?! Did you get hurt? Are you sick? Do you feel ok?" Now he only acts this way when it's not sunny outside. If it wasn't raining we wouldn't be having these problems. He would have let me go on my own marry way, but no, it had to be raining. "I'm fine Will. I'm perfectly fine." I kissed his nose and he nodded and we sat back down in our bunk. Will put his head in my lap and I played with his hair. "All done guys." I said as I looked back up.

Percy looked happy and Annabeth nodded in agreement. No one else seemed to care that much, whatever to them too. I looked around the room for my next victim. My eyes scanned everyone's face, thinking of dares and truths for everyone. Finally, my eyes landed on one face that I was going to have a lot of fun with regardless of what they picked. That person was…


	23. Me12

**Any ideas are welcome!**

* * *

Leo PoV

I had zoned out from Reyna calling me the most swankafied guy in camp. I smiled and thought about brown haired, black eyed children, who would call her mommy and me daddy. "LEO!" I heard Nyssa yell. "What?" I said, shaking my head. "Truth or dare?" "Uh, dare?" She walked up and whispered a dare to me, I died laughing.

Piper PoV

Leo started grinning and it started to scare me. He started digging in his tool belt and occasionally laughing at a new thought. "Leo, are you going to pick someone?" "Nah, go for me. Hey Annabeth? Can I see some paper?" He said, walking over to her. She pulled some out of her bag. He took a pencil from his belt and began writing really fast and messy.

"Alright then, Clarisse? Truth or Dare?" "Uh, Truth." "What is your worst weapon?" "Arrows, I'm not patient enough for it." "Alright then, now we know what to use against you." I joked. "Whatever Mc-lame." "Wow, original." I said.

Annabeth PoV

I kept looking at Leo's designs, it looked like a hanging mobile hanging above us all. "Uh, Leo. What are you building?" He seemed not to hear me. "Kelp Head, Truth or dare?" "Uh, truth." "Most unflattering thing about Annie here?" I gave her a death glare. "Uh Clarisse, unlike you, I don't look at the negativity in people." "That's not answering the question." "Uh, then, her pride." "You think I'm too prideful?" "What? Psh no!" "Well, Sometimes you can be," Thalia said. I glared at her. "I…" "Done!" Leo declared.

Nyssa PoV

I watched as Leo hit the button on the remote and the carousal moved on the ceiling and picked them all up beside me and him. It spun them really fast. There was a mix of screaming, death threats, and joyous screams. It stopped and put them down. They all walked dizzily around for a minute. "What. The. Hades. Was. That?" "The Carousal of Fun!" He exclaimed, "It's Nyssa's fault." He pointed at me. "Well then, thanks Leo." I said. "How much would this cost to install in some cabin for pranking?" Travis said. "Greeks, I'll never understand them." Reyna muttered.

Percy looked around at the Chaos and said,


	24. Mogo12

Percy's P.O.V.

I was about to talk when I threw up all over the floor. I have motion sickness problems. "Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth called and ran over to me. "THAT WAS MY SHOE!" Katie yelled and ran outside into the rain with Travis close behind. "You ok sweetie?" Annabeth asked and rubbed my back. I shook my head and ran for the bathroom, this time throwing up in the toilet. I felt horrible, smelled bad, and really wanted some blue Coke. I heard Annabeth yell at Nyssa and Leo then saw her come into the bathroom with me. With the room still spinning, there were 3 of her. "It's ok Percy, I took your turn for you." She said, rubbing my back. "Thanks Wise Girl." I croaked and threw up again.

After a small glass of blue Coke, another barf, and a well-deserved brushing of my teeth, we made our way back out. Annabeth helped me into my bunk, cuddled in with me, and then tucked me in. I looked around to see that the throw up was now gone and that both Leo and Nyssa were running around outside scrubbing their hands with anti-bacterial soap. Annabeth smiled and everyone else was laughing. "Sweet dare Annie." Thalia said, leaning her head on Nico's shoulder. "What did you do?" I asked her. "I told them they had to clean up our throw up…without gloves and then get cleaned up only using soap and the rain." I started to laugh, that was so gross!

I guess I laughed too hard because I started to get really dizzy again. "Wo there Seaweed Brain." Annie layed me back and got a compress to put on my head. I closed my eyes while she played with my hair. "Now don't you move Perc." "M-k" I mumbled as I slowly fell asleep.

Travis' P.O.V.

After Katie got cleaned up from Percy's little, um, accident…we made our way back to the cabin to find Leo and Nyssa cleaning themselves in the rain. Katie looked really confused as did I but we asked no questions and just made our way inside. The cabin smelled pretty good (Not like throw up at all.) and it was nice and clean. We found Percy asleep with Annabeth playing with his hair and everyone else looking rather bored. "What are we waiting for?" I asked as Katie and I sat on one of the bunks. "It's Nyssa's turn so…" Sapphire replied. I nodded and we all started to wait together.

They informed us on the latest dare which was really gross and disturbing, I should have thought of that first! Anyway, a long time later Nysaa and Leo come in completely soaked. Will comes over with 2 towels and helps the 2 dry off. They both sit down, shivering and Nyssa looked around. "Piper, truth or dare?" She thinks for a bit. "Truth." "Is it true that you love Twilight?" Everyone looked completely shocked. No was she would ever like Twilight.

Her face went red and she looked down at the floor. No freaking way! "I'm gonna need an answer." Nyssa said and snuggled closer to Will who was her only heat source. She sighed and took a big breath, closing her eyes and nodded. "It's true! I love Twilight so much. Team Edward!" Jason looked like she was gonna pass out and everyone else started to laugh. "How could you like such a stupid book?" Reyna asked thru giggles. Piper looked down again and I looked at Katie only to realize she wasn't laughing. "They books so aren't stupid! Edward is the best! Go team Edward!" My life is over, I'm in love with a Twilight fan!


	25. Me13

Dylin PoV

So after, I don't even want to remember what just happened. Travis had spaced himself from Katie once he found out she was a twilight, and Percy was sleeping. Piper looked around. She looked at me. "Dylin, Truth or dare?" "Dare," I said. She smiled and whispered in my ear.

Nico PoV

Piper went to Jason and told him to do something. He went outside and Dylin seemed to have disappeared. We all sat quietly, no one wanting to break to silence. Percy's loud snoring was the only noise.

Suddenly the lights started flickering and went out. Sapphire screamed. "Relax, it must be the storm." Annabeth said.

Suddenly the door bursted open and a glowing white sheet appeared. It started groaning. It started to go over to Thalia, so I grabbed as chair and hit the thing with it. It collapsed and the glow dimmed.

"Ow!" Dylin's voice groaned from under the sheet. Sapphire ran towards him and pulled the sheet off. "A chair, really?! Oh my Selene, that freaking hurt!" Dylin groaned. The lights flicked back on and Jason came back in soaked. "What'd I miss?" "Nico beat Dylin helplessly to save your sister." "Alright then."

Leo PoV

I had pulled out of my belt a bottle of Hand sanitizer and kept rubbing it into my skin. Annabeth was going to pay for that. "Will, truth or dare?" "Truth," "How easy can you tick off Nyssa?" "Oh, one minute it will be, 'I love you Will' and the next is, 'You better run pretty boy'." We all laughed.

Percy snored loud, Will looked at the Stoll brother. "Do I even need to Dare you to do it?" He smiled, mischievously.


	26. Mogo13

Travis' P.O.V.

I slowly made my way over to drool boy, pulling ducktape out of my pocket. Annabeth was watching me like a wolf protecting her young. I realized that she wouldn't let me do anything to her wittle Percy boo. I walked over and whispered in Clarisse's ear and then into Jason's. They nodded and got up and yanked Annabeth out of the bed and held her over to the side.

For a skinny blond girl, she's tough. The two strongest people in this cabin were having real trouble holding her down. "Let me go you jerks!" She yelled as she tried to fight out of her human bonds. I sighed, walked over, and ducktapped her mouth closed. One of her hands shot up to slap me but Jason grabbed it before she could. For her, the next best thing was to give me a very unhappy finger. I rolled my eyes and turned to my victim. This was gonna be a blast!

Percy's P.O.V.

When I started to wake up, the room didn't feel right. I heard everybody laughing. "That is just too good!" Leo choked out between laughs. He sounded pretty far away. "I moved my head to rest on Wise girl but she wasn't there. "I still don't know how you got him up there…and I was watching!" Will called, sounding a bit puzzled. At least I think it was Will. Get who up were? There's no place to go up and why didn't they wake me up? "It's all in the arms." I think Travis gloated. How dare they not include me! I wanna be part of this too! They should have woken me up.

I opened my eyes to ask them my questions. As soon as I did, I didn't have any more questions. Someone ducktapped me to the ceiling! Everyone started laughing harder, some rolling on the floor. I tried to yell at them but my mouth was ducktapped closed. Oh hay no! I looked around for Annie and saw her ducktapped to a chair. That was the last kelp strand! I used my powers to get the water from the fountain to get the tape off of Annie and I and to bring us down to the floor together. "About time Seaweed Brain." Annabeth said once the water was gone. I'll just take that as a thank you and move on.

Travis looked upset. "You ruined it Percy! You're no fun." I rolled my eyes as Annie walked over and slapped Jason. "OW!" He yelled in response. "That's for tying me up" She next walked over to Travis and slapped him twice as hard. "OW!" "That's for coming up with this stupid thing!" She walked back to me and we made our way back to my bunk. Bunch of jerks. We cuddled up again and I looked around till I saw Katie.

Katie's P.O.V.

Percy looked right at me. "Katie, truth or dare?" I thought for a few minutes before I told him. "Dare," I said. I was a brave girl, I can handle Percy. "Percy thought also, just for a bit before his eyes light up. "I want a puppy, got get me a puppy." I was super confused. My boyfriend just ducktapped him to the ceiling and he wants a puppy? "Puppies aren't allowed in camp." "So? I want a puppy and this was a dare so go get me a puppy." I rolled my eyes and got up to go get him his oh-so-special puppy. I can't believe all the kid wants is a dog. I mean a dog? Really? Only Percy could want that after being ducktapped to a ceiling. What a moron.


	27. Me14

Katie PoV

I grumbled as I walked in the pouring rain, no umbrella, into the forest. I walked to the Dryads trees. I knocked on a Rowan tree. A pretty girl with light brown colored hair with red berried behind her ear climbed out. "Hi Katie, what's up?" "Can I borrow your dog, Rowana?" "Why do you need to borrow Bark?" I restrained from laughing on how many puns were in that puppy's name. "Dare, I'll bring him back later." "Alright, fine. Here Bark," She called and the small Hellhound came barking out of the tree. It's two heads leaning towards different ways. I picked him up and ran towards the cabins. The trees of the forest had lightened the rain, but after I left, the downpour was like swimming.

Clarisse PoV

"She probably drowned in the rain, can we continue please?" "Clarisse!" Everyone looked at me. "What? It's not like rain can actually kill a person! And don't start Chase." Annabeth closed her mouth. The door opened and a drenched Katie came in with a hellhound pup.

"Where the Hades did you get a Hellhound?!" Chris asked. "My dryad friend found him after the Ares kids killed a huge Hellhound a few months back. She had a daughter of Hebe enchant hi to be forever young. His name is Bark, you get him for an hour." "Puppy!" Percy yelled like a five year old, picking the dog up and snuggling it.

"Clarisse, truth or dare?" "Truth," "Who is hotter, Percy or Travis?" "Can I barf now?" "Come on Ressey," "Shut up Gardner, I'd have to say Percy I guess. Travis has always looked the same to me, but Percy grew up. But they are still hideous. I've got a real man." I said.

We all laughed, except Percy who was red and Annabeth, who tightened her grip on his arm. "Annabeth, truth or dare?" "Truth," "How often do you want to hit Percy?" "Clarisse, I'm not as violent as you are." "Twice a week?" "More like twice an hour!" "Annabeth!" "What?" She asked.

Piper PoV

We were laughing like crazy Annabeth pointed at Dylin. "Moon, truth or dare?" "I'm still recovering from my last dare," He glared at Nico. "So truth." "If it was between dying Sapphire's hair black for a week and wearing pink for a month which would you pick?" The room went silent and Travis said, "Ooo, lose both ways man." "I think I'd dye Sapph's hair. She'd ignore me either way, for horrid wardrobe or pranking her. Lesser evil, plus I think Sapphire's beautiful no matter what hair color." He kissed her. "You're not off the hook yet." She laughed. "Ok, Thalia, Truth or Dare?"


	28. Mogo14

Thalia's P.O.V.

"Dare" I replied instantly as I played with Nico's hand. Dylin smiled, wrong answer. "I dare you to kiss the guy you like in this cabin." I smiled, easy-peasy, more Nico time. "Wait, I wasn't done." Uh-oh. "It can't be Nico and it has to be on the lips." My mouth dropped. Did he have a death wish or what? Nico looked ready to burst. I wasn't too happy myself. "Fine," I said thru gritted teeth. I got up and looked at all the boys in the room. Who could I stand the most?

I made my way over to Leo and Rey. She was gonna kill me for this. I brought my head down and kissed Leo on the lips. When the deed was done, I pulled back, wiped my lips on my sleeve and made my way back to Nico. The room was dead silent. Leo looked shocked, Rey looked deadly and Nico looked like he would kill everyone there in a grand total of three seconds. To prevent said death, I climbed in Nico's lap and kissed him long and hard. He relaxed greatly and was soon kissing me back. We pulled back later for air and I rested my head on his shoulder.

I looked around at everyone while Nico rubbed my back. "What?" I asked. "We just…weren't expecting you to kiss Leo…" Jason said slowly like I might kill him. "Ya, well, deal with it." The room stayed quiet as I scanned the room for the next person. "Will, truth o-" "Ew! It peed on me!" Percy interrupted with a scream. We all looked at him for a second then started laughing. "You wanted the puppy Seaweed Brain." Annie said, patting his back.

Will's P.O. V.

Oh that's too good. Pour puppy, having to pee on Percy. He quickly gave the puppy to Annabeth and ran to the bathroom. "Good puppy." Annabeth cooed, petting it. "Anyway," Thalia said when we had all finished laughing. "Truth or dare Will?" I thought for a bit. "Dare" Oops. "I-I mean truth! Truth!" She smirked. "Too late Will." I sighed, fudge, fudge, fudge, fudge, fudge, fudge. This is so not fair. Thalia laughed evilly and rubbed her hands together. "Oh do I have a dare for you." I swallowed nervously. She whispered it to Nico and he laughed as well. "Oh that'll be good."

She gave me an evil smile. "I dare you to go into the bathroom and grab Percy, yelling "I love u baby!" then slap him and yell, "You pervert!" and run out." The room erupted into laughter as I stared at her in shock. "B-but…f-f-f-f-f-f-fine." The laughter multiplied at my response. "Good luck dude." Travis said as he patted my back. I groaned as I got up. Life sucks right now.

I slowly made my way into the bathroom. The water was running and…wait, was he singing. Wow, there's a good reason why he's not a child of Apollo. I took a deep breath and opened the curtain that Nyssa had put back up. "Dude! What the Hades?! "I grabbed him and dipped him. "I love you baby!" I put him back on his original position and slapped him. "Pervert!" I ran out slamming the door.

Nyssa's P.O.V.

Everyone laughed harder if possible when Will came back. He just did it so well that we couldn't believe he wasn't having a fun time. He walked across the cabin floor and started to walk out. "Where are you going?" Leo asked. "To flush my eyes." Will replied as he made his way to the door. "Bring me back a poptart." Katie called as he waved his hand and walked out. "Well…I guess I'll go for him?" I asked. Everyone nodded. "Ok, so-"


	29. Me15

Nyssa's PoV

I saw Reyna ha turn very pink because of Thakia kissing Leo, and Leo was stunned. "Repair boy! Turth or dare?" If I'm right, he'll be in such a daze to say… "Dare." "I dare you to kiss the girl you wanna kiss in this room."

Leo PoV

I heard people muttering after Thalia kissing me, sure she was pretty, but I didn't like the kiss.I could tell she hated it, too. So when Nyssa asked truth or dare, I had a feeling she was gonna do something fishy, so I played the part. "I dare you to kiss the girl you wanna kiss in this room." Finally it came, I looked beside me as Reyna looked at Thalia expecting me to kiss her again. "Reyna?" She turned towards my voice and I met her lips.

Reyna PoV

Leo kissed me. I trashed all my interior rules and wrapped my arms around his neck, who cares if he was Grecian. I pushed him down as we kissed, not breaking it one bit. I felt all the sparks and it was amazing. I even avoided the laughing of the others in the room. My fingers coiled themselves in his curly hair, as his hands were secure around my waist until that is, Travis blew a airhorn between us.

Travis PoV

Big mistake on my part, the look from those two… very scary. "Travis, truth or dare?" "Truth." I said. Reyna whispered in his ear and he smirked. "If you weren't with Katie and one of the other girls here came up to you flirting, which one would you pick?" I loosened my coller. "Um, a, Sapphire? The others kind of scare me and she's pretty." Before anyone had time to laugh, Dylin grabbed my arm and took me outside.

Percy PoV

Travis came back into the cabin with a black eye. Dylin tossed him ambrosia. "You should be more careful next time." He said as he put his arm around Sapphire. He is now on my list of not to mess with along with Clarisse. "Percy! Truth or Dare?


End file.
